


wish you were sober

by danisangelss



Category: bts
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, College, Drug Use, Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook is older than Yoongi, M/M, Shy Yoongi, Slow To Update, Yoongi is the youngest, Younger Yoongi, alcohol consumption, college students, everyone is basically gay, jungkook is an idiot, namjoon is a smartass, seokjin is a mom, yoongi is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisangelss/pseuds/danisangelss
Summary: “Real sweet, but I wish you were sober”-Yoongi,Jungkook,Seokjin and Namjoon grew up together in their hometown Daegu. Jungkook drifts apart from their friendship over the years and decided it’s time for a new life, means new friends.He completely stops talking to his childhood best friend when he leaves for college just like Seokjin and Namjoon did before him.What happens when Yoongi and Jungkook meet again they’re forced to be roommates even though it shouldn’t be even possible?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	wish you were sober

“Nothing lasts forever, don’t be sad when people go. If you really loved them let them fly and free yourself too”

That’s what yoongi’s mother used to tell him all the time when he was little and she still does because yoongi will never get over the fact that his childhood best friend jeon Jungkook, the boy that grew up with him, the boy that defended him when the popular kids used to bully him for wearing feminine clothes. Hell, Jungkook even promised to protect him forever and bought him a candy ring to seal their friendship.

-

_“yoons i swear to you I will always stand by you ! If anyone says one more bad thing about your skirts I will kick them in the chins!!“_

_10 year old Jungkook said ever so proudly. He couldn’t let those kid bully his best friend could he? Hell no! “w-wait really?”_

_Little yoongi stuttered and blinked through his tears. It broke Jungkook’s heart seeing him like this, he doesn’t want his yoons crying he wants to see his cute gummy smile and hear his sweet laugh. “yes and I will seal it with a ring!” Jungkook pulled out a little candy ring from his pocket and took Yoongi’s hand to slip the ring onto his ring finger. “I-I know it’s small and all I could get but the promise is real!” yoongi wiped his tears and flashed him a big gummy smile. Jungkook was the most honest person he knew, he trusts him he’d never leave.  
_

_“I love you jungkookie”_

-

_Little did yoongi know his jungkookie would change so much over the years. He blinked once and 10 year old Jungkook turned into a 15 year old Rebel. 14 year old Yoongi thought he was still cute and soft though, he was the good in everything and everyone._

_“Hey yoons I can’t hang today the cute girl from my class asked me out and we’re going on a date! Wish me luck dude!” Jungkook told him over the phone and quickly hung up again._

_Yoongi sighed and fell back onto his bed. Jungkookie is really growing up is he? That’s okay though Yoongi still had Seokjin and Namjoon they were always there for him! “Don’t worry yoonie you will get to hang out soon” Seokjin assured him and patted his head, slightly fluffing his hair. “Jin is right let’s spend more time together! You’ve always ditched us for kook and it’s time to get him back for stealing you” Namjoon chimed in and gave his friends a dimpled smile._

_Yoongi wasn’t alone._

-

Jungkook has been distant since the day he went on a date with that girl. Years passed and he already went to college when he turned 18 , leaving 17 year old yoongi by himself in their hometown since Seokjin and Namjoon had to leave as well.

“he didn’t even say goodbye”

Yoongi frowned watching Jungkook driving in his car, on his way to SNU. His mother hugged him and gave him a smooth on his cheeks. “don’t worry honey I’m sure you will see each other again when you go to SNU! What if you get to be roommates and start talking like before?” She said cheerfully, a mom just wanted to see her little boy happy.

“But we won’t be in the same grade when I get to college...that won’t be possible” Yoongi scoffed leaned back into his mother’s hug. She broke the hug and flashed him a smile. Yoongi has no idea that she has an idea to fix all of this. Anything is possible right? 

_Right_

-

“Hello yes this is Min Heejin, Min Yoongi’s Mother is this the principal of SNU? I’m calling because my son will attend your college very soon and he suffers from anxiety and I don’t want him to be all alone without any friends, yes glad you can follow. A student called jeon Jungkook attends your university too and he’s a childhood friend of Yoongi, yes exactly I’d like him to be my sons roommate even though they’re in different years,,,,Is that possible?,,,,,yes? Perfect thank you so much this is a big help. Yes thank you for your time ,,,, you too, goodbye”

She made that call on Yoongi’s 18th birthday, it was already in the evening but the principal made an exception for her call since it was an emergency. It’s fate they will be friends again. She smiled at the thought of her son getting his best friend back, he’d be so happy again. Yoongi didn’t get one bit of sleep that night, he heard everything about her little conversation with the principal and even more anxiety bubbled up in his stomach. He wasn’t ready to talk to Jungkook again let alone share a room with him.   
  


This will be a disaster. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing something on here I hope it interests you 🥺


End file.
